Poker Possibility
by Akira Cat
Summary: The Allies are playing five-draw strip poker and England is losing badly. If he loses one more round, he'll have to do his presentation naked in front of everyone! Will Lady Luck be on his side at his time of need or will she abandon him to his terrible and bare-naked fate?


I furrowed my thick eyebrows at five playing cards clenched tightly in my hand. This is absolutely stupid! How the bloody hell did America convince everyone and myself to play five-draw poker in the middle of a strategic meeting? I bet the Axis guys are making their move right now! I let out a sigh of frustration.

The jack of diamonds, the nine and eight of clubs, the ace and four of spades; I could easily go for a high card but I doubt I'll win with a hand so low down in terms of status. I glance to my left watching America discard three cards and waited for France to deal him three more from the deck. The American grinned to himself as he placed them in his hand before leaning back into the wooden chair casually. Shit! He's pretty confident with what he's been given and he's practically won all the rounds so far! I looked down myself; I've already lost my green tie, both the jacket and trousers of my military uniform, my white cotton shirt, and both leather brown boots and one sock. Sure, China had already folded this round so he's guaranteed to lose and item of clothing but he's not fully exposed like I nearly am (he's only lost his military jacket and one shoe so far). Why did France have to suggest we play strip poker? Oh that's right, he's a pervert; of course he would want to add that sort of element to anything we play!

"What's wrong Angleterre? Are you cold from all zee games you've lost so far?" France's teasing voice earned him a glare from myself.

"Shut up Frog!" I snapped taking one last look at the cards before picking out the ace and four of spades and placed them on the discard pile. "Two." Nonchalantly, the Frog rejected a 'burn' card into the discard pile before passing two cards to me. Right, lets see what I have to work with: an eight of diamonds and seven of clubs. Damn! If only I had a ten! I could have had a chance to win with a straight! Lady Luck, you're not doing me any favours right now! At least look as though you've got some chance of winning, you have one pair after all. If any of the others suspect you're not doing well, they could take advantage of your melancholy and then it's the other sock off for you! Before long, France calls America, Russia, and I to see if we'll fold or whether we're going for a showdown.

"I'm in!" America slams his hand hard on the table, nearly giving everyone in the room a heart attack. He seems very confident. I have to match it so I don't look like such a loser.

"I'm in too," I said with such artificial confidence.

A smile widened on Russia's lips, so childishly creepy it sends shivers down my spine. "I'll play also." Fuck! Has Russia been keeping something from us while we've been contemplating our tactics? He didn't show any signs that he was doing neither well or bad.

France jolted in his seat and places his cards face down on the table. "I fold," he said in disappointment but I secretly think he'll be happy to strip another item of clothing just to show off his nudity.

America slams his hand on the table again. "I match it!" He shouts. Can't the fat oaf say anything quietly? Speaking of which, I have to match Russia's bet.

"I'm in," I utter hoping no-one would see how vulnerable I'm feeling.

"You're pretty desperate aren't you, Opium-aru?" China comments. I'm not desperate! I just don't want to lose whatever dignity I have left!

I show off a fake grin hoping it would at least throw him off for the next game. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not desperate at all!"

"Then you better take that sock off England, because I have a straight," The platinum haired Russian laid his cards out. America and I stare in horror at the hand: the two of spades, three of diamonds, four of hearts, and the five and six of diamonds. I fanned my cards out revealing only a one pair. America pretty much throws his cards down in a fit of anger. He has a one pair like myself but his pair consists of tens while mine were eights. Damn! Did he get the tens when France dealt the cards to him? I needed that so I could get a higher straight than him! That damn Russia beamed. "So I'm the winner, da?"

France also removes his shirt revealing his blonde hairy chest while China took off his other shoe. I growl under my breath and pulled the solitary sock from my foot and dropped it on the pile of my clothes next to me. It dawns on me that if I lose one more round, I'll have to lose my briefs and participate naked for the rest of the meeting. I can't let that happen! I have too much pride in myself to do such a disgusting thing! I have to do something! I simply cannot lose! Without even thinking, I shot up from my chair and banged the table with both hands, sending a shockwave of jumps from my fellow nations. A passionate sense of fury coursed through my exposed body, which I don't feel self conscious about because my mouth opened before I could worry about my situation. "I propose this to be the last game but raise the stakes!"

"Whoa! Dude! You're taking a risk considering if you lose this next round, you'll be doing your presentation in your birthday suit!" America exclaimed but France grinned at the younger nation.

"Now now Amerique. Lets 'ear Angleterre's interesting proposal. So what did you 'ave in mind, rosbif?" The Frenchman turned his smile to me.

"Well…" I hesitated. Courage, don't you dare abandon me like luck did! "I propose the winner can put all their clothes back on while the losers have to partake in the meeting completely naked, regardless of how clothed they are!" Wow! I can say some really astounding things when I'm in a difficult situation like this. All right, France would most likely say that but hey; I'm going to follow this through if it means I can keep my pride intact! The Frenchman lets out a chuckle.

"If only I was zee dealer zis round, zen I would 'ave said yes but it is Amerique 'oo 'as to decide whezer or not your proposal goes 'a'ead. Well?" All eyes were on the honey-blonde haired youngster, awaiting their fate in some way because no one will be able to back out from it if he says yes. America stood from his chair and aimed his index finger at Russia.

"If it means I'll be able to exact my revenge with that commie for the last game, then I'll let the proposal stand!" He shouted, provoking the dark aura to surround the Russian.

"Very well," His icy voice accepted. "It'll be like disciplining a child who has been naughty."

"Oh zat reminds me; I 'ave been curious about China's actual gender," France leaned across the table and flashed a mischievous grin. "I wonder if China's really a guy wiz a flat chest. Eizer way, 'e looks really feminine, non?"

The Chinese man's cheeks blushed red with rage and shot a glare at the Frenchman. "You will rue the day you questioned my gender you ass aru!" Brilliant! Now no one had a reason to back out of my stake, it's up to me and whatever luck I have left to pull something out of the hat and give them all a what for!

After everyone received their five cards, I studied my hand intensely: the queen, jack and ten of clubs, the five of spades and the jack of hearts. I could try bluffing my way through this round and play it safe with a one pair but if I want to win this, I'll have to hope I draw the king and ace of clubs to get the royal flush. It's a long shot but if I can keep my composure and unnerve the others, maybe I can win by bluffing.

"Right! Who's playing and who's folding?" America asked. "By the way, I'm playing!"

"I'm in aussi."

"Me too."

"There's no point in any of us folding at this point as it would guarantee defeat for anyone who does that aru."

So everyone is going to strive for a victory? "I'm confident that victory will be mine." I said boldly.

"Tough talk for someone who's nearly naked and has a lot to lose," America shuffled the cards before I immediately placed the jack of hearts and the five of spades down.

"Two," I demanded as the spectacled nation placed a 'burn' card on the discard pile and passed two cards to me. I took a deep breath and integrated the two new cards into the three he already had. Bloody hell! I don't believe it! I just- No. Keep calm England. Don't let the others suspect anything. Just keep calm and carry on, that's the way to do it. He waited for the others to finish throwing away drawing cards before everyone had their turn and the second betting round commenced and ended quickly with no one backing out. Everyone was determined to put their clothes back on, even France was determined to get everyone but himself in the nude (under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have minded so much). America grinned and slammed his cards on the table face up. "Read 'em and weep guys! A full house!"

France's eyes widened in horror at the pair of fours and the three threes and threw his cards in defeat. "I 'ave nosing to call a worzy 'and."

China followed next as he hurled his cards in front of him. "Aiyah! I've only got one pair!"

"I have the same," Russia said despondently and spread his cards out to display the pair of queens. America smirked through his glasses and turned to me.

"What's the matter England? You're too ashamed to reveal your hand cos you've clearly got nothing that can beat me?" He said with confidence but that quickly drained when I let out a chuckle that clearly sent shudders through the rest of the allies.

"It looks like luck was on my side when I really needed it," I fanned out my cards face up, revealing the hand to the rest of the guys, whose horrified faces I will treasure for a long time.

"No way! That's impossible!" America shrieked.

"It can't be…" France murmured, his hand floated to his lips.

"It's a royal flush," Russia forced his words outs as China cursed profanities in his native tongue. Oh it feels so good to outsmart everyone, especially when they made fun out of my disadvantages. I grin proudly at the ten, jack, queen, king and queen of clubs and fold my arms.

"It looks like you guys will be showing me a lot of things during your presentations. I of course cannot wait to hear your findings." I stood from my seat and gathered my clothes before holding my head held high with pride. The other's expressions however, were distraught. "Oh cheer up old chaps," I mocked as I've already slipped my military trousers on and began buttoning up my white, cotton shirt. "You can all get dressed once the meeting is finished and we'll definitely keep the game between the five of us, don't you worry. So what are you waiting for? Get stripping."

Reluctantly, the other nations began undressing themselves very slowly. It was like they were desperately clinging onto the last of their dignity before they will fully expose themselves. Oh yes, victory has never felt this good. I'm sure I'll treasure every moment during the meeting and many years to come.

Meanwhile, Canada sat at the far end of the table, covering both his eyes as well as Kumajiro. Although he was going to be blushing at four out of six members naked figures, he was thankful his invisibility prevented him from shedding every piece of his clothing like it had done for the unfortunate America, France, Russia and China.

FIN.

!

**A/N: This was an entry to a contest on DeviantArt for the APH-Hetalia club. The theme was 'Possibility' and this is the result. By the way, I used an actual pack of cards and sort of played a mock game of five draw poker to get the first round but for the second round, I did a little moving around just to make it fit within the story.**

**Fave and Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
